


A Room With a View

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal hides behind his camera and watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room With a View

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4x07: Compromising Positions. Written for Challenge 1 of Round 1 of White Collar Last Author Standing.

Neal hides behind his camera and watches.

He watches Peter’s wide hands span Sara’s narrow waist, shape the curve of her hip, her breast, her ass. He watches Peter’s mouth on Sara’s collarbone and throat and finally her mouth, when Neal’s put the camera away and downed his wine.

He watches El, too, as she watches her husband shakily touch another woman then grow bolder as El cajoles, encourages, joins in. He watches Sara breathlessly agree to be both a sex toy and a willing participant.

Neal watches, helpless, and loses track of who it is he wants the most.


End file.
